


I Fucking Hate You

by likearushtothehead



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bully Louis, Bullying, Cyber Bullying, Early Band Days, Enemies, Fighting, Hurt Harry, In The Closet Harry, M/M, Manipulative Louis, Pining Louis, Secrets, Sleepy Harry, The X Factor Era, X Factor house, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearushtothehead/pseuds/likearushtothehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I fucking hate you.” Harry hissed viciously at the older boy as they waited backstage at the X Factor live show. It was new week two of the lives, and unlike the rest of the group, Harry and Louis haven’t gelled as well as everyone thought.  On stage and in interviews, they’d act as if they were the best of friends and enjoyed each other’s company, but back stage or at the X Factor house, they constantly argued in between trying to avoid each other. It was far from the blossoming friendship everyone else believed it to be. </p><p>or,</p><p>Louis hates Harry, Harry hates Louis.<br/>Louis has secrets, Harry has secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fucking Hate You

“I fucking hate you.” Harry hissed viciously at the older boy as they waited backstage at the X Factor live show. It was new week two of the lives, and unlike the rest of the group, Harry and Louis haven’t gelled as well as everyone thought.  On stage and in interviews, they’d act as if they were the best of friends and enjoyed each other’s company, but back stage or at the X Factor house, they constantly argued in between trying to avoid each other.

This week had been difficult for Harry, it was the longest he’s ever been away from home without his family and he was starting to feel homesick. When Louis discovered this information, he had a field day. His top priority, when they weren’t busy practicing, was to pick on Harry and to make him feel even worse. He didn’t even think twice about it, he’d taken an instant dislike to the sixteen year old and it seemed like the feeling was pretty mutual.

“Ouch! That really hurt, coming from an ugly little momma’s boy.” Louis laughed dismissively, waving a hand in Harry’s face while the younger boy snarled at him in anger. Harry stamped his foot harshly with his arms crossed at his chest and Louis couldn’t help feeling like the action just proved Louis’ point. Harry was just a little momma’s boy, god bless his cotton socks. The younger boy turned away from Louis with a pout without saying a word. With a victorious grin, Louis took his microphone from one of the stage hands and prepared to go on stage.

 

“He pushed me!” Harry cried in a higher-than-usual tone of voice as they got back to the house and walked through the door. Harry was claiming that Louis pushed him into a group of fans, causing him to get mauled and inappropriately touched. His hair felt like it had been ripped halfway off his head and his arms were pretty scratched up. The girls that did this to him were probably only around the same age as him, but he couldn’t exactly fight them off him- he’d be thrown out of the band within seconds. Pouting, he made his way to the bedroom with Niall and Liam. “I feel… ugh, dirty.”

“Look, I don’t see any reason as to why Louis would push you, Harry.” Liam announced as they walked into the bedroom to see that it was Louis-and-Zayn free. Shrugging off his t-shirt, Liam sat on the bottom bunk, Niall’s, and sighed. Harry was giving him on of his famous ‘bitch please’ glares that he usually saved for when Louis was insulting his hair, and wandered over to his own bed to sit down.

“I see a reason, Liam. Blind hatred.” Harry stated, wide-eyed and serious. “He hates my guts. He acts like he doesn’t in front of most people, but you’ve seen it, Liam! You’ve seen him insult me before!” Harry said, louder than needed. He knew Liam was a logical guy, so he was expecting him to understand his point of view.

“Well, that’s… That’s just friendly banter, Harry. He’s probably trying to build a friendship with you and doesn’t know how to come about it. Believe me, Harry, as much as you may think, Louis isn’t a hateful guy…” Liam replied carefully, not wanting to fuel Harry further but wanting to promote Louis and the concept of a friendship between them. Harry was about to speak once more when Louis and Zayn entered the room, followed by Niall.

“I’m going to sleep. Go to bed or fuck off.” Niall announced as he walked into the room, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a snapback. Harry seriously wondered why the Irish boy was wearing a snapback to bed, but then again, Harry always questioned a lot of things than Niall does. Regardless, the blond got into his bunk and pulled the covers right over his head.

“Shut up, lightweight.” Zayn teases, leaning up to poke Niall in the shoulder. Harry watches and Zayn pokes, and seconds later a loud whine would come from under the covers. Suddenly, a hand came out of the covers and began to swat Zayn away. While this was happening, Louis moved in front of Harry and looked him up and down. Seeing his dishevelled clothes and cut up arms, he chuckled deviously down at the younger boy who just scowled back at him. Behind them, Zayn pulled off Niall’s covers and said; “The girls are downstairs ordering pizza and you can’t have any if you’re asleep.”

“Pizza?” Niall jumped up in his bunk, wide-eyed and alert. “I’m awake! I’m awake!” With that, he jumped out of the bunk and ran down that stairs shouting, “ORDER ME CHICKEN WINGS TOO!” and Zayn and Liam followed, laughing at the childish behaviour. Harry didn’t even attempt to stand up. Louis was still standing above him, grin wide and arms crossed. He make Harry feel intimidated sometimes, mostly when he’s tired and he misses home and he’s just in a sleepy, cuddly kind of mode. Louis seems taller when Harry’s like this, he seems older and more confident and just stronger than Harry in general.

Louis was looking down at Harry with those condescending blue eyes and Harry closed his eyes, sighing.

“Leave me alone.” He muttered, keeping his eyes closed, half because he was trying to avoid Louis’ eyes and half because he was so damn tired. Louis watched as Harry let out slow, sleepy breaths, involuntarily swaying from side to side.

“You okay there, kid?” Louis eyed the younger boy up carefully. He’d gone completely pale, and Louis was suddenly scared that he was reacting like this because being in the same room as him was terrifying Harry. Quickly, he fell to his knees in front of Harry and watched as the younger boy shook slightly.

“Sleepy… Sore… arms sore, hair… Oww.” Harry mumbled, head falling down- quickly followed by shoulders-

“Whoa!” Louis catched Harry as the sickly looking boy fell completely forward, unable to keep himself upright. “Hey, mate… c’mon now…” Louis wrapped his arms around the Cheshire lad and moved him so that he was lying down on the bed. After fixing Harry’s head onto the pillow, Louis huffed and stood up, looking down at the tired-out sixteen year old boy with sympathetic eyes. With a glance toward the open bedroom door, Louis reached out with his foot and closed it over before his eyes landed on the sleeping beauty once again. Sighing, Louis began to take off Harry’s dirty clothes with minor reluctance. First, his shoes and socks, his jacket, shirt, jeans… He knew Harry preferred to sleep naked, but he wasn’t going to go that far. After deciding to leave Harry there in just his boxers, Louis pulled the covers over Harry and tucked him in.

“Night, Hazza. Have some nice dreams, gorgeous.”


End file.
